The Demon Inside Me
by Kiba S. Luna
Summary: This is the sequal to My Guardian Angel. I am rewriting it, so it's going to be different. I wasn't too pleased with it before. But, I hope you like the new one better. Please review to tell me.-Special Guest now in Chapter 10-
1. Prolouge

Discalaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters.  
BTW, I am deciding to rewrite this story over again. I looked back on the rough draft that I had written and I have to honestly say that I wasn't overly thrilled about it. So, here is the new version of "The Demon Inside Me". Also, the name of the story may change as well, I don't know yet. Anyway, just let me know what you think of the new changes, huh-

* * *

The war between angels and vampires have come to a hault. The vampires, lost their two best warriors due to treason. The angels lost their best warrior...and princess. And it's all because of me and my darkside.

Both sides have been mourning for six years to this day for her. For she was not only the daughter of Queen Selena, but she was also the daughter of King Vegeta, King of the Vampires. She was the one thing that connected the angels and vampires together.

Now, because she is gone, I wander the streets alone. Trying to rid this aching feeling deep within my chest, but to no avail. Though, I know, there is only one thing that will rid myself of this pain. And that is to have her back, back by my side. I will get her back, even if I must give up my own life in the process.

For now, I am nothing more than a wanderer with no place to call home. I am a vampire, but I cannot go back to the palace due to my treason. I am no longer an angel, so I will die if I were to return to their lands.

I can feel the darkness inside of me. The same darkness that took my beloved away from me. All because of my stupidity. But, that darkness, I can feel it growing. I can feel my heartache feeding this dark and hungry beast inside me. I must get my beloved back. She is the only one that can rid me of this darkness. Just seeing her smile is enough to put light back into my heart. I will get her back. I will get my beloved Chi Chi back, at any cost.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

"Selena, hello."  
"My dear, Bulma. How are you"  
"I'm doing just fine. It's good of you to come."  
"Yes. It's good to get out of the palace once and a while."  
"I see. And you even brought Gohan with you this time."  
"Yes, I did."

A young boy, no older than five, stood next to Selena, holding onto her skirt. He had on a white kimono with a light blue dragon on it. The boy had black hair and deep onyx eyes. He looked up at Bulma with the most innocent look on his face. Selena hadn't changed in the least. She still held that ethereal look to her.

"Come on in."  
"Thank you."

The three walking into the large house and walked into the kitchen. Selena sat down, but Gohan didn't. He didn't really want to be here with the ladies. It got too boring, and Bulma could tell that he didn't want to be here while they talked.

"Gohan, if you want, Vegeta's out back training. You can go bother him if you want."  
"Okay"

Gohan plastered a mischievous smile on his face as he skipped out the back door to go terrorize the poor unsuspecting Saiyan prince.

"So what _really_ brings you here, Selena"

Bulma walked over to the counter and poured two cups of coffee. She walked back over to the kitchen table and set the mugs down as she took her seat across from Selena.

"Thank you. It's been a few years, hasn't it, Bulma?"  
"Yea, and not a day goes by that I can't help but remember that day. Every time I close my eyes, I can still see her face."  
"And it doesn't seem to help much that Gohan looks like _both_ of his parents."  
"I know what you mean. Goku, wonder where he is."  
"Who knows? But something inside me knows that he's still alive."  
"Same here."

Selena and Bulma were interrupted from their conversation by the sound of the doorbell. Bulma got up and walked to the front door. Bulma's eyes nearly fell out of her head when she opened the door. She felt like she was going to faint.

"Hello, Bulma. Long time, no see."  
"Goku! You're back! You're alive"  
"Haha. Of course I'm alive. I'm not that easy to kill."  
"Yea...but...you know what I mean."  
"Of course. I'm nothing if I ain't a kidder."  
"I'm sorry. It's been so long, come on in. Selena's here."  
"Oh yea? It's just turning out to be a reunion now."  
"I know. Vegeta's here, too, you know."  
"I'm not surprised."  
"What's that supposed to mean"  
"Nothing, just, thinking out loud."

When they reached the kitchen, Selena turned around and gasped. She quickly got up and gave Goku a motherly hug.

"It's good to see you again, too, Selena" said Goku when they broke the hug.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Around. Seen a lot of interesting places."  
"You had us all worried. We thought that you were dead."  
"Well, I'm not. So, you don't need to worry about me."  
"You were my daughter's boyfriend...I have to worry about you."

Goku's face fell at the mention of her. He wanted to forget her, but he couldn't. Whenever he tried, a sudden pain would attack his heart. Selena looked over at Goku and saw the saddened look on his face. She let a small, tender smile grace her delicate face.

"Goku? What if I told you that there is a way to bring her back?"  
"What?"  
"There is a way. We just have to find where she is, that's all."  
"Trust me, I'll help in anyway."  
"Me too. She is my best friend after all," said Bulma.  
"Thank you both."  
"WOMAN!"

Everyone turned his or her attention to the back door. The door violently swung open as an angry Saiyan prince stormed into the kitchen. A vein could clearly be seen, throbbing on his forehead. In his hand, he held up Gohan by the collar of his kimono.

"_This_ is _NOT_ a child! _This_ is the spawn of _SATAN!_"  
"Well, technically, Vegeta, he is."  
"Just keep him away from me, woman."  
"My name is Bulma! Get it right! And put Gohan down!"

Vegeta dropped Gohan on the floor, causing him to land on his butt rather painfully. Gohan got up and brushed the dirt off his butt before going up to Selena and sitting on her lap.

"You haven't changed at all, have you, Vegeta?"  
"K-Kakarot? I'll be damned. It's good to see you again."  
"Same here."

Vegeta let down his pride that one last time. He walked over to Goku and gave him a brotherly hug. Bulma laughed at the two. She had never seen Vegeta that happy before.

"What have you been up to, Kakarot"  
"Nothing much. Just wandering around. You look good."  
"Thanks. You too."

Selena smiled at the two boys. You'd think that the two of them were brothers or something. Selena looked down when she felt a small hand touching her arm, trying to get her attention. Gohan stared back up at her with his innocent onyx eyes.

"Grandma, who's that man?"  
"Hey, Goku?"  
"Yea?"  
"Could you come here, please?"  
"What is it?" Goku asked as he stood in front of Selena.  
"Goku, I would like you to meet Gohan, your son."  
"My...son?"


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters.  
I just want to forewarn all of my, loyal readers:) that after this chapter, I am not positively certain when the next one is that I'm going to post. Since I am re-writing my story over, I am currently writing it piece by piece in my favorite Spider-Man 2™ notebook. So, I am going to try and take my time in writing it…this time. Lol. So, I don't want anyone out there to think that I have forgotten about you. Now, on with the show and enjoy the story.

* * *

"My son?"  
"Yes. Chi Chi didn't want to tell you just yet for fear of his safety. But, Gohan was born not too long before the whole ordeal with my sister."  
"I see. And…she didn't tell me?"  
"I'm sorry."

Goku looked down at the child in Selena's arms. Gohan's innocent onyx eyes were staring back at him. That was definitely their son. He didn't know how he could have missed it before. The ki signature told that he was indeed part Saiyan, but his innocent face shoed the angelic features of his mother. Goku smiled happily at the young boy. Gohan smiled happily and jumped up and wrapped his tiny arms around Goku's neck. The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, as they caught up on old times.

"Where are you staying, Goku?"  
"Don't know. I've been moving around from place to place for so long."  
"Well, you can stay here for the night, if you want."  
"Thank, Bulma."  
"I should really be heading back to the palace," said Selena.  
"You're not staying?"  
"I'm sorry, Bulma. But I can't. I need to finish my research."  
"On bringing Chi Chi back, right?"  
"That's right. Come along, Gohan."  
"Okay."

Gohan started to run up to Selena, but stopped abruptly. He looked over at Goku with his innocent eyes. Goku looked down at the young boy and smiled. He crouched down to the child level and gave him a hug.

"Bye, daddy."  
"Bye, Gohan."

Gohan let go of Goku and followed Selena out the front door. Goku watched the boys retreating back with sad eyes. When the door closed behind them, Goku looked over at Bulma with a forced smile. Bulma could see right past his façade and saw all the pain that he was hiding inside. Bulma wanted to say something to cheer him up, but what can you say? It was actually amazing that he was still alive, let one a will to live.

"Let's get you a room."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

Goku lay down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He was too tired to sleep. In fact, he hadn't been able to sleep very peacefully. Goku got up and walked out onto the balcony. He sat on the railing and stared up at the velvet night sky.

'Chi Chi…'

Goku closed his eyes, the cool spring breeze circling around him.

"Goku."

Goku's eyes shot open as the phantom voice wrapped around him. He frantically looked around, but saw no one there.

"Who's there!"

He began to feel uneasy. An odd feeling swept over him, giving him goose bumps. He could sense an odd energy gathering next to him. He looked back over towards the balcony floor to see an odd mist forming into the shape of a person. Goku's eyes grew wide as he saw it form into the shape of a young woman.

"Goku."  
"Ch-Chi Chi?"  
"I knew you would eventually return here."  
"Chi Chi!"

Goku quickly jumped off of the railing and ran up to her. He opened his arms, wanting to hold her again, but he ran straight through her. He walked back in front of her. Just as much pain was displayed in her misty eyes that shone within Goku's.

"I'm sorry, Goku. I can only speak to you. You don't know how long I've been searching for you. Just to at least see your face."  
"How did you know that I was going to be here?"  
"I didn't. I eventually tracked you down."  
"How?"

Chi Chi held up her hand to Goku, releasing an odd energy. Goku looked down at his neck to see the necklace floating around his neck. It was the necklace that he made with various beads and stones, but it was special to him for it held the one feather that was from Chi Chi's wing.

"Chi Chi, oh, what I wouldn't give to hold you in my arms again."  
"I know this, for I, too, wish to be held by you again."

(A/N: sorry to cut in, but on the count of 3, let's all 'awe'. Okay? 1…2…3…AWWWWWW! Sorry, couldn't help it. Lol.)

The two stood in silence, neither speaking a word. Goku stared at Chi Chi's misty form with a sad and sullen look. Then, he had to know, he couldn't bare being away from her any longer.

"Chi Chi…where are you?"

Even through the mist, Goku could see the fear that rose upon her face. Her eyes quickly darted around, worried that something was going to attack.

"Goku, I'll tell you what I know. I overheard people around the prison here saying things such as, 'we sill be forever lost here. No one will ever find us. We will be trapped for all eternity in this land full of demons."  
"The land of demons!"

Chi Chi's eyes grew wide, shock visibly evident on her face. She shut her eyes tightly in pain as she let out a painful scream. Goku instinctively ran forward towards her. Goku was practically right in front of her when gleaming red eyes appeared through the mist. Goku stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Chi Chi with a shocked look.

"You shall not have her, not now…not ever! She belongs to us now! You shall _never_ have her back!"  
"Not if I can help it! I will get her back!"  
"That's what you think!"

A clawed hand formed from the mist and slashed out at Goku. Thought it went straight through him, he still somehow managed to feel the impact of the blow as three fresh slash marks poured blood from his stomach. Goku tired to dodge the second blow, but ended up falling back and over the railing, falling to the Earth below.

"Chi Chi!"


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

Goku's eyes slowly began to crack open, letting a bright light filter into his eyes. When the light was pulled away he saw two figures standing over him.

"That was quite a fall you took."  
"Bul-ma?"  
"He'll be fine."

Goku looked around, letting everything that happened sink in. He rested his head back on the soft grass as he closed his eyes. But, as soon as he did, he saw those gleaming red eyes and that harsh, deep-throated voice returned to his head.

"_You shall _never_ have her back! She belongs to us now!"_

Goku's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. He put his hand up to his stomach as he winced in pain.

"You better not open your wound up again," Vegeta spoke.  
Chi Chi."  
"Goku…Chi Chi's gone. She's not here," Bulma spoke softly.  
"No! I saw her! Where'd she go?"

Bulma looked up at Vegeta, who looked back at her with equal concern. Goku quickly got up and flew up to the third story balcony that he was at. He softly landed on the floor, standing in the spot that she was last at.

"She was…right here. Chi Chi," Goku said as he slowly sunk down to his knees.

Vegeta and Bulma floated up to the balcony and landed in front of him. Bulma kneeled down next to him and placed a gently hand on his shoulder. Goku opened his eyes, rage started to flow through his body.

"I have to get her back. I'm going to go after her!"  
"Goku, you can't. You don't even know where she is."  
"Yes I do. She told me. She's trapped in the demon kingdom."  
"The demon kingdom? How the hell did she end up there!" yelled Vegeta.  
"I don't know. But for some odd reason, they won't let her go."  
"Do you guys know what they're up to?" asked Bulma.  
"Possibly. You see, ever since they were shunned out, they've tried to take revenge, not only on the vampires…but the angels as well," said Goku.  
"And at ever chance they get, they try to take someone from one of the kingdoms with a stronger power. They probably brainwash the person into…attacking whatever the leader wants…them to," said Vegeta.

Everyone fell silent as they let the realization slowly sink into their brains.

"We need to get tell Selena."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

The palace doors burst open as Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma stormed into the main hallway. Two guards held out their spears and pointed them at Goku and Vegeta.

"Halt! You two are forbidden to enter these lands. Leave now before you are executed!"  
"Move…now," Goku said through clenched teeth.  
"They're with me, guards. Stand down."  
"Yes, Lieutenant."

Bulma walked ahead of the boys, who were staring at Bulma with surprise. One question was flowing through their heads.

"Lieutenant? Since when did you move up to Lieutenant?" asked Goku.  
"Not too long ago."  
"So, they replaced Chi Chi's rank?"  
"Nope. They said that when she returns, she's moving up to Commander."

Bulma pushed the doors open to the throne room, only to find it empty.

"Selena! We need to talk!" yelled Goku, too impatient to go up to her room.

A soft white light formed in front of the throne. The light started to condense as Selena emerged from the light. She was dressed in her silk nightgown with an open robe overtop. Her eyes were still have closed, showing that she had just been woken up.

"What can I help you three with?"  
"Selena, we found Chi Chi. we know where she is," said Bulma.  
"But…how?"  
"She came to me. She's being held prisoner in the demon world," said Goku.  
"The demon world? How did she end up there?"  
"We don't know," said Vegeta.  
"Selena, please, let us go," said Goku.  
"I can't. Not yet."  
"Why not!"  
"Daddy?"

Everyone turned towards the doorway behind the throne. There stood Gohan, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Goku's face softened as his body became less tense. Goku slowly walked up to him and gently picked him up.

"Hey, what'cha doin' up, little man?"  
"I head you guys talking. What's wrong, daddy?"  
"Nothing. Don't you fret your little head."  
"Goku."

Goku looked over at Selena who was now sitting on her throne with her head resting on the back of her hands.

"The reason why we cannot get her now is because there is no one left that can open the door to the demon realm."  
"No one left?"  
"No one that I know of. Chi Chi was the only other person that we knew of."  
"Does it require magic to open it?" asked Bulma.  
"Yes. It uses an odd, ancient magic."  
"Can't we teach it to anyone?"  
"It'll take too much time and most people are destroyed because their bodies can't handle the magic."  
"How can you tell if someone knows that magic?"  
"I don't know. People display this power in different ways."  
"AACHOO!"

A burst of black flames emerged from Gohan's body as he let out a violent sneeze. Everyone looked at the young boy, who was wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve. Gohan stopped and looked up at everyone with a confused look.

"What did I do?"


	7. Chapter 6

Disclamier: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

Everyone stared at Gohan with surprise. Selena got up off her throne and walked up to Gohan.

"Gohan?"  
"Yes, Grandma?"  
"How long have you been able to do this?"  
"Oh, for a while. You should see some of the fun tricks I do."

Gohan's face grew serious as a light purple glow emanated from him. His eyes turned black as he let his power go. Candles, chairs and eve the rugs were flying around the room. Everyone looked in amazement at how much control this young boy has over his power. The objects slowly went back to their original place, with nothing broken. Gohan blinked and his innocent eyes returned, along with his happy smile.

"Gohan, would you be willing to help your father and his friends?"  
"Doing what?"  
"To rescue your mother."  
"Mom? Of course I'll help. I'll do anything for my mom!"

So Gohan's training began. Various angels that knew magic helped and taught Gohan how to use and control his magic power. Each test that they would give Gohan, he would pass with flying colors. Selena eventually taught him some white magic as well.

"Selena?"  
"Yes, Goku."  
"Might I train Goku for a small while?"  
"Sure, I don't see why not."

Gohan smiled up at Goku. He was really anxious to learn what his father knew. He may not know him all that well, but he heard a lot of the other angels telling stories about him and even his mother. He couldn't wait to see her again.

"I'm really impressed with him far Gohan has come in only a week," said Bulma.  
"Yes, but I'm afraid we don't have any time left. The longer we wait, the less chance we get of saving her."  
"Why do you say that, Selena?"  
"The demons always, eventually, turn their prisoners into one of their own to expand their army."  
"Oh, man."  
"We have to hurry. Vegeta, I need to ask a favor of you."  
"What is it?" Vegeta asked as he stopped eating.  
"I need you to try and go talk to your father. For the door to the demon realm is hidden inside his palace."  
"I'll see what I can do."


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

Vegeta emerged from the dark forest and up to his father's palace. Nothing here seemed to change. It all looked the same. He closed his eyes as he could feel his skin start to tingle and slowly pull apart. Soon, he was nothing more than a shadow. With a sleek elegance, he glided under the main doors and into the main hall. Yep, nothing had changed. Every vampire was sitting around, having one big elegant 'party' that never seemed to end. He let out a soft sigh before he continued to the throne room. He stopped by the doors and watched his father deal with another vampire. When he left, Vegeta slowly and carefully glided over to the throne.

"Who's there?" King Vegeta announced.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks; it was only a matter of time before his father would sense him. Vegeta could feel his skin tighten and start to pull together.

"Hello, father," Vegeta said with a cocky grin.

Two of the guards that were by the throne ran up to Vegeta. Each guard grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him out of the throne room.

"You should have known better than to come back here, Vegeta!"  
"Then I guess the life of my sister is of no concern to you!"  
"Guards!"

The guards stopped dragging Vegeta and walked back to King Vegeta's side. Vegeta walked back up to the throne and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Explain yourself."  
"Chi Chi is trapped in the demon lands, and we need to go through the door to go get her."  
"When you say 'we', you mean…"  
"Bulma, Kakarot, Gohan, and myself."  
"Gohan? Who is this Gohan?"  
"Your grandson."  
"I see."

The two stood in silence, staring into each other's eyes, looking for something. Both looking at one another in a challenging way. But neither was backing down. King Vegeta let out a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes and rested his head back against his throne.

"Very well. I grant you four permission. Next time you return, I will have someone out front to escort you in."  
"That won't be necessary. Thank you, father."

Vegeta gave a small bow before he turned on his heel and marched out of the throne room. King Vegeta looked down with a saddened look in his eyes. He brought his hand up and rested his head in his hand.

"Chi Chi, my daughter, please be all right."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone. Listen, I don't want to give too much away, but I just want to let you all know that in some upcoming chapters, there is going to be a special guest from another one of my favorite anime shows. I was hesitant to do this at first, but after a while I saw that it's actually working out pretty nicely. Anyway, I'm tired, school sucks, and life goes on. Take care everyone.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

Vegeta walked back into Selena's throne room to see Bulma and Selena talking.

"Is Kakarot done yet?"  
"Not yet," said Bulma.  
"How did it go with your father?" asked Selena.  
"He granted us permission to pass."  
"Oh, good. Now, we just have to wait for Goku and Gohan."  
"No need."

Everyone turned back to see Goku and Gohan standing in the doorway.

"How did Gohan do?" asked Bulma.  
"He did very good. He's definitely ready."  
"Good. Now let's all get a good night's rest to replenish our energy."

Goku walked into the room that he was staying in and sat down on the bed. He stared out the window with a blank look on his face. He was too anxious to sleep, but at the same time, he knew that it was a good idea to get some sleep. He laid back with his hands resting behind his head. It didn't take long before he was fast asleep. He woke up the next morning to the sound of a knocking on his bedroom door.

"Yea?"  
"Hi, daddy," Gohan said as he peeked his head in.  
"Hey, Gohan. What's up?" Goku asked as he sat up.  
"I brought you some breakfast. Grandma said that I could eat my breakfast up here with you. Is that okay?"  
"Sure. Come on over."

Gohan ran up to the bed and sat down, setting the tray of food on the bed. Gohan started to eat his pancakes as Goku slowly (A/N: **GASP** Big shock right there. Lol. Couldn't help it) started to eat his eggs.

"Hey, dad?"  
"Yea?"  
"What's mom like?"

Goku looked over at Gohan with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Gohan, but I can't tell you."  
"Oh. How come?"  
"Because there's no way to put into words how kind, intelligent, caring, beautiful, and funny she really is."  
"Really? I can't wait to see her."

As Goku and Gohan finished their meal, there was a knock on the door. Bulma and Vegeta walked in, both wearing their black leather fighting clothes. Vegeta wore black leather pants with a black muscle shirt and his combat boots. And instead of his usual white gloves, he wore his black ones. Bulma wore hip-hugging, black leather pants with a black tank top. She wore black boots with a pretty small heel. Her blue hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"So, Kakarot, are you ready?"  
"Let me just change."

Goku got off of the bed and stood a few feet away from it. He closed his eyes as he gathered a small energy. His body soon became engulfed in a wave of black energy. Gohan watched his father in amazement. He had never seen anything like this before. The angels that lived here shoed him 'happy magic', as one lady called it. When the energy began to disappear, Goku was now wearing his vampire clothing. He was wearing his black leather pants with a black muscle shirt. He had on black, steal-toed boots and a leather trench coat. He put his sunglasses on top of his head and looked over at Gohan.

"You wanna get changed, Gohan?"  
"Yea. But, can I wear what you're wearing?"  
"Hmm. Sure, I don't see why not."

Gohan jumped off the bed and stood in front of Goku. Goku placed his hand on top of Gohan's head and closed his eyes. Gohan closed his eyes as well, when he started to feel his dad's energy start to wash over him. Goku released the energy and both him and Gohan were engulfed in the dark energy. The energy slowly disappeared, leaving Goku and Gohan standing in the same position. When Goku took his hand off of Gohan's head, Gohan slowly opened his eyes. Gohan looked down at what he was wearing and smiled. He wore black leather pants and a black tank top with a black leather vest and a pair of black boots.

"Thanks dad!"  
"You're welcome, Gohan."  
"Let's get going," said Vegeta.

The four walked out of the bedroom and out into the hallway. All the angels that were in the main hall stopped and stared at the four warriors. Selena walked into the room and looked up at them with a small smile. When the four reached the bottom of the steps, Gohan ran up to Selena with a big smile.

"Grandma, look at what dad gave me."  
"Yes, that's quite an outfit."  
"Hope you don't mind, Selena. But if we walk into the palace with him dressed in his normal clothing, who knows what kind of hell would break loose," said Goku  
"I understand, Goku. Are you ready, Gohan?"  
"Yes I am."  
"Then good luck to all of you."


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

Chi Chi slowly opened her weary eyes to the sounds of footsteps. She looked up to see one of the prison guards staring wickedly at her, through the bars. Chi Chi glared at the demon with pure hate.

"What are you looking at?" snapped Chi Chi.  
"Nothing. Just making sure you don't try a stunt like last time."  
"How can I? Your _master_ put these restraints on me to keep me from using my magic."  
"I've dealt with angels before, I know how tricky you all can be."  
The demon sneered at her and then walked away, finishing his rounds.

'But I'm not all angel.'

Chi Chi stood up and closed her eyes, trying to sum up her powers. Just as she was about to release it, she felt a pain surge through her as the restraints around her neck and wrists violently pushed her power back.

'I can't even transform with these things on. There has to be a way to get these restraints off.'

Chi Chi sat down with her back against the wall.

"Oh, Goku…"

Chi Chi slowly began to close her eyes as a few fresh tears began to fall.

* * *

Vegeta violently opened the main palace doors and walked in, the other following behind. Everyone in the main hall sneered at them. Some hissed and bared their fangs. Gohan nervously looked up at Goku and noticed how calm he was. Gohan closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves. The four ignored the vampires and walked into the throne room. King Vegeta looked up at the four; a grin was placed on his face.

"Nice to see you all here."  
"Spare the greeting, just show us the door."  
"Well, now, I see you haven't changed, Kakarot. And you must be Gohan. You have your mother's eyes."  
"You know my mom?"  
"I should hope so. I'm her father."  
"That's enough, father," growled Vegeta.  
"Fine."

King Vegeta got up and walked down a hallway behind the throne with the four walking a good distance behind him. They all stopped walking when they reached a pair of large double doors. The doors were black with horrific designs painted in crimson.

"Are you ready, Gohan?"  
"Yes."

Gohan confidently walked up to the door and closed his eyes. His body began to emit a light purple glow as his energy surged through his body. Gohan opened his eyes, which were glazed over with black. He spread out his arms, ready to release his power. Gohan chanted an ancient spell and let his power explode. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light. When they looked back, they saw Gohan looking back at them, standing in front of an open door.

"You did it, Gohan!" Goku yelled happily.

The four were about to go through the door when King Vegeta stopped them. Goku and Vegeta looked over at him with a sharp look.

"Listen, Vegeta, Kakarot, Bulma, and Gohan…please, bring Chi Chi back, safe and sound."

The four nodded their heads and walked through the door.

'Hang on just a little bit longer, Chi Chi. We're on our way.'


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters. Now...ANNOUNCEMENT! We have a special guest in this series starting NOW:) And I don't own him either. Though...I do kind of wish. :( OH WELL! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The four walked through the door to see a giant castle, a dark and haumting castle. (A/N: Okay, it's hard to describe it, but if you've ever played Zelda: Ocarina of Time; you know Ganon's Castle…yea…it's just like that except for the small fact that it isn't floating over a lava pit.)

"Man, I thought the vampire palace looked pretty scary," said Bulma.  
"We need to be careful," said Vegeta.

The four carefully ran up to the main castle doors. Goku used his power to become a shadow and glide underneath the door. One the other side, Goku materialized and opened the doors. Vegeta, Bulma, and Gohan quickly ran through the doors. The four stopped at the entrance to the main hall to find it empty.

"Really isn't like the vampire palace. They have a party just about every night," said Vegeta.  
"Where do you think Chi Chi is?" asked Bulma.  
"I don't know. Kakarot, try and locate her powers."  
"Why can't you do it?"  
"Because Kakarot has a stronger bond with her than I do."  
"Oh."

Goku closed his eyes as he let his power go through the palace in small waves. His eyes shot open as his power found her.

"She's in the dungeon. This way."

Chi Chi looked up sadly as another guard passed by her cell. She could feel tears well up on her eyes, threatening to fall. She just wanted to see Goku again. To be held by him again. Chi Chi's eyes slowly looked back up as she felt an odd energy come into the dungeon. She slowly stood up and closed her eyes as she felt the power slowly wrap around her, caressing and comforting her.

"Goku…"

She slowly opened her eyes. New hope burning deep inside her. But she began to grow nervous again as she watched a group of guards talking and looking in her direction. Two guards saluted the other as they ran off. The higher-ranking one walked over to her and grinned maliciously at her.

"Looks like you'll be transforming sooner than planned."  
"What?"  
"Well, now, we can't let your mater come and take you from out leader, now, can we?"  
"What do you want with me?"  
"Your power," came a new voice.

The guard turned around and bowed at the man. Chi Chi couldn't tear her eyes away from him. His eyes, his amber eyes were so captivating, not to mention the silver hair was gorgeous. It shined in the faint glow of the torchlight. She could tell by his red kimono that he was someone of high power. Could this be the mysterious leader? Chi Chi shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts.

"Why? I'm no different than any other angel."  
"Ah, but you are. You see, you are not just an angel, but, in fact…a vampire. So, because of this, there is a powerful demon buried deep inside you."  
"Lord Inuyasha, (A/N: **GASP! **And here is your mystery guest folks. Sorry, couldn't help it. He's one of my most favorite anime characters. And not mention that he would be kind of perfect for this story.) I sent some troops to deal with the intruders," said the guard.  
"Very good. Prepare for her transformation. It begins tonight."  
"Yes my Lord."

* * *

A/N: I know, I know...it was short. I'm sorry but I believe it's my next two chapters are going to be longer. Like I said inearlier chapters...I'm writing this story down in my spiffy Spider-Man 2 notebook (Spider-Man rocks!)so...I'm rather pleased with the way the newer verison of this story is going. I'm trying to take my time with writing the chapters too, because I don't want to end up rushing things and having end up having a half-assed ending. So...yea. I will put up my next two chapters up sometime over the weekend. So...take care everyone!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters. And I can now add in that I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chi Chi shifted uncomfortably on the floor, watching everyone in the hall set up for her 'ceremony'. She winced in pain a little as she felt the rope around her wrists dig into her flesh a little bit more. She groaned as she let her head rest back against the cold, stone wall.

_Please, please forgive me. But I won't be home again. Maybe someday you'll look up. And barely conscious you'll say to no one. "Isn't something missing"?_

Goku and the others stopped abruptly as an army of demons ran down the hallway towards them. The four of them stood there ground, waiting. Each of them powered up energy for their own attack. In one quick movement, they all unleashed their attack together, destroying the first few squads.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know. You forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant? Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?_

"Bulma, watch him."

Goku and Vegeta ran down the hall to fight the few remaining demons. When the hallways were cleared, the four continued on.

Even though I'm the sacrifice. You won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me. I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me?

"Aah! Gohan!" Bulma yelled.

A group of demons jumped out of their hiding spots and grabbed the young boy. Goku and Vegeta stopped running and swiftly turned around.

"Now, now, make one wrong move and this little whelp won't live to see another day."  
"Excuse me."  
"Shut up, kid!"  
"Okay!"

Gohan opened his now black eyes, letting his power surge throughout his body. The demon holding Gohan could feel the power thrumming through the tiny body, waiting to be released. But by the time the demons realized what was going to happen, it was too late. Gohan released the power within him as it violently surged through his captures. The demons howled out in pain as they fell back on the floor, their life slipping away. Gohan turned back to face the others, his innocent blue eyes shining up at them.

"Let's go get my mom."

_Please, please forgive me. But I won't be home again. I know what you do to yourself. I breathe deep and cry out. "Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?"_

The four stopped running when they reached a fork in the hallways. Which way should they take? They didn't have much time to think it over, for they could hear footsteps running down the hallway behind them. Their angry growls and roars filled the corridor.

"Which way do we take daddy?"  
"I don't know, Gohan."  
"Let me," said Bulma.  
"Kakarot can find out."  
"It'll take too long, Vegeta."

A ring of ice formed around Bulma as her eyes flashed light blue. Bulma muttered a few magic words and a thin trail of ice paved down the correct hallway.

"Let's go. As an angel, my powers are connected to Chi Chi. This trail will lead us to her."

_Even though I'm the sacrifice. You won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me. I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me?_

"They're gaining on us!" yelled Bulma.  
"I don't think so!"

Vegeta stopped and turned around, facing the large hoard of demons. Vegeta brought his hand, outstretched, to his sides. Energy was quickly being gathered, ready to be released.

"Take this…FINAL FLASH!"

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed. Knowing you don't care. And if I sleep just to dream of you. I'll wake without you there. Isn't something missing? Isn't something…_

"We're all set up, my Lord."  
"Good."

Inuyasha looked up at Chi Chi, still sitting against the stone wall. A grin graced his handsome face as he stared at the angel. He turned on his heel and walked off the platform. He grabbed his sword from a guard and attached it to his belt.

"Let's start this ceremony now."

_Even though I'm the sacrifice. You won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me. I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me?_

A loud explosion was heard coming from the other side of the room. Everyone turned to see the hallway entrance filled with smoke. Four figures could be seen running through the smoke and into the room.

"Chi Chi!"  
"Goku!"  
"I'm afraid you're too late, Saiyan!"

Everyone turned towards the platform to see Inuyasha looking with a scowl on his face. The outer edge of his eyes started to turn crimson as he looked at the four warriors with hate.

"Chi Chi belongs to us! We won't let you have her!"  
"You must be Goku, I presume. Well, Goku, in case you haven't noticed. She now belongs to me. And it also seems that you're in no condition to fight. Same goes for your other three friends."

Thick branch-like ropes came out of the ground and wrapped around their ankles. The four struggled to get free, but the roots were stronger than they looked. But that wasn't all. Branches shot down from the ceiling, wrapping around their wrists. Now, they had nowhere to go.

"Now…bring the woman to me!"

* * *

A/N: I hope that you like this chapter. I'm pretty proud of this one. And just to let you all know. I'm not very good with writing fighting scenes...so just try and bare with me on them, okay? lol. Also, the song that is in this chapter is not mine. It is Evanescence's song "Missing". I really like that song a lot. :) 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Inuyasha, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

"Hey! Let go of me!"

Two guards came up next to Chi Chi and picker her up by her arms. They practically dragged her up to the platform. But all of Chi Chi's struggling was getting her nowhere. Chi Chi's eyes flashed red as she tried to summon her power. Her eyes returned too normal as a sharp pain surged through her body. Chi Chi opened her eyes when she heard someone laughing at her. And that someone just happened to be Inuyasha.

"Have you forgotten about the restraints I placed on you? It won't work, my dear," Inuyasha said as he cupped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.  
"Get your filthy hands off of her!" yelled Goku.  
"Ha! You're in no position to tell me what to do. This woman will soon be mine."  
"No! Let…her…go!"

Goku let out a loud yell as an electrical charge surged through the roots holding him and through his body.

"Daddy!"  
"Now, now. Don't worry. He'll be fine, as long as he learns to keep his mouth shut."

Inuyasha walked away from Chi Chi as a gold ring formed around her. Chi Chi tried to get out of the circle, but she couldn't move at all. A cloud of red smoke emerged and circled around her.

"Chi Chi!"

Goku let out a loud yell as power surged through him. His black hair turned a bright gold and his eyes turned an emerald green. The roots quickly disintegrated from the immense power. Everyone turned just in time to see Goku punch Inuyasha square in the face. (A/N: wow. Maybe I should take my dear, sweet inu-kun out. I don't want him to get hurt. But…too late now. Besides, we works well with this story.) Goku ran up to the ring and pushed his way in. Gold flames shot up as they tried to keep him away from Chi Chi. Goku stretched out his hand and could feel Chi Chi. Without hesitation; he quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her out. Inuyasha got up and growled at Goku.

"Chi Chi. Chi Chi, say something."

Chi Chi let out a soft moan as she began to stir. Goku's face softened with relief when she began to move. But that was short lived. He was too late. Chi Chi's midnight hair was replaced with a fiery red that stopped at her waist. When she opened her eyes, bright amber eyes stared back at Goku's emerald ones.

"Chi Chi?"  
"You're too late! She belongs to me now!"  
"I don't think so, Chi Chi is coming with me."

Chi Chi looked between Goku and Inuyasha. Confusion was clearly evident on her face. Each side of her was telling her to go to them both. But which one was the right one? She put her hands on her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Chi Chi's eyes grew wide as a very familiar voice eased into her mind, speaking nothing but soothing words. She was about to run to Goku, until she was roughly grabbed by her wrist and pulled back.

"She belongs to me! Now…be gone!"

Goku shielded his eyes as a bright energy surrounded him. When the warmth of the light disappeared, he opened his eyes and looked around. Bulma, Vegeta, and Gohan slowly stood up, trying to take in everything that happened.

"Goku!"  
"Daddy!"

Bulma and Gohan ran up to Goku and knelt down next to him. Goku shut his eyes tightly and balled his hands into tight fists.

"She was right there. Why? Why didn't I do anything?" Goku yelled as he punched the earth below, creating a small hole.  
"Why didn't I do anything?"  
"Goku, we'll get her back."  
"Daddy."  
"If you think that crying about it will bring her back, you're wrong. So why don't you get up off your lazy ass and get moving," said Vegeta as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Goku stood up and started to walk away. He stopped walking and turned around to look at Bulma as she called his name.

"Goku, you're not leaving without us."  
"I'm sorry, Bulma. But I need to take care of this myself."  
"Dad, you may not want Bulma with you, but you're not getting rid of _me_ that easily."

Goku looked down at Gohan, who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. Gohan opened his eyes and looked up at Goku.

"I wouldn't be able to leave you behind even if I tried. You're as stubborn as your mother."  
"Good. Then let's go get back mom!"


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Inuyasha, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

Months have rolled on and still found no trace of Chi Chi. The demon palace had been cleared out. There was no trace there, just an abandoned castle. Of course, there were the occasional cases of a few demons popping up here and there, but still no word on Chi Chi. Goku sat on the balcony at the palace. King Vegeta had allowed Goku and Vegeta to return. Goku heard his bedroom door open and close, but he didn't pay it any mind.

"What should we do next?"  
"I don't know, Vegeta. We've tried everything we could think of."  
"There's got to be something we're missing. I mean, a while race of demons can't just vanish."  
"I know."

Goku hopped off the railing and walked into the bedroom. Vegeta was sitting at Goku's desk looking through some files on his computer. Goku let out a sigh as he sat down on the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Who was the one that sealed the door, anyway?" asked Goku.  
"My father and Selena. That was the last time that they were seen together."  
"Oh. I never knew that."  
"Still, I've always wondered what separated them. I mean, you can tell that the two are still in love with each other."  
"Who knows?"  
"Hmm."  
"Well, if you think about it, it would be kind of hard to run a kingdom when you're living in another."  
"Good point."  
"But, then again…why attack each other?"  
"Kakarot."  
"Yea?"  
"Stop thinking about it so much. You'll injure what little brain you have left."  
"You're not funny."  
"Hello…"  
"What? Did you find something?"  
"You bet I did. I found something really good."  
"Don't leave me hangin' man. Tell me."  
"Apparently there's a hidden shrine on Earth that the demons used to pray to, before they were banished. But, it says here…that…using the right magic, that a…damn. I can't make the rest of this out. It's written in the demon language. I think I'm getting kind of rusty in that department."  
"Lemme see, that a great demon lord will emerge as a supreme ruler and overtake all three kingdoms. Eh, demons sure like to seem melodramatic, huh?"  
"Three kingdoms? But there's only two."  
"No, there are the Angels, the Vampires, and the Humans."  
"But…who could this great demon lord be? All of them are dead."  
"Let's see…there was Menomaru, Hyoga, Kaguya, Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru, Naraku, and…Inuyasha." (A/N: now…I hope that those names seem familiar to all the Inuyasha fans out there. Also, I know that Naraku and Kaguya weren't demon lords…I just decided to use them for this story.)  
"He's the one that captured Chi Chi, isn't he?"  
"Yes. And Chi Chi has more power stored in her body than…I don't even know what."  
"It's not only that, but the fact that she's born a half-breed, half angel and half vampire, that means that she knows a lot of the ancient magic. By unlocking this demon inside her…he's also unlocked this ancient magic inside her."  
"So…he's going to use Chi Chi to unlock this…great power, and use it to take over the three kingdoms."  
"And that is what they call a lead."  
"We should go tell Selena."  
"I thought you wanted to leave them out of this."  
"Eh, maybe it's just me…but I honestly feel…safer working with them."  
"Do you want to tell my father?"  
"Yes. Chi Chi is his daughter. He has a right to know."  
"All right."


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Inuyasha, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

Goku opened the doors to the throne room and walked in. Gohan looked up from the book that he was reading and smiled up at his father.

"Daddy."

Selena and Bulma looked up from a table they were leaning over. Bulma said something to a group of soldiers and with a salute, the soldiers turned around and walked out of the room.

"Goku? What are you doing here?"  
"That's a real nice 'hello', Selena."  
"I'm sorry. It's just that Bulma told me that you no longer require our assistance."  
"This time, I definately will. You see, Vegeta found an old demon file about a demon using a strong power to gain control of all three kingdoms. Well, that's the short version."  
"That doesn't make any sense, though."  
"Yes it does. The shrine that the demons used to pray to is hidden up on Earth...err...down on Earth. And using an ancient magic, a demon lord can gain power over all thre kingdoms; Heaven, Earth, and Hell."  
"But, there is no more demon lords left."  
"One."  
"What?"  
"One is left."  
"Who?"  
"Inuyasha."  
"Inuyasha? But...he's a half-breed, a hanyou."  
"Half-breed?"  
"Yes. Part demon and part human."  
"Hmm. I guess his demon side is stronger."  
"There's also a chance that by unlocking this higher power, he could end up becoming a full-fledged demon."  
"I still don't get why he transformed Chi Chi into a demon," said Bulma.  
"By doing so, he unlocked the magic power that he needed inside her. The ancient demon magic...or something like that," said Goku.  
"Selena, there's just one problem."  
"What's that, Bulma?"  
"Where is this demon shring supposed to be?"  
"I don't know."  
"There's no other files on the shrine, either," said Goku.  
"It's in the middle of the park. The dragon fountain is the shrine."

Everyone turned to look in the doorway and saw Vegeta walking towards them.

"I take it you talked to your father?" asked Goku.  
"Yes, and he told me where the shrine is. He also told me that in order to perform this ceremony, the full moon has to bleed."  
"When the full moon turns red, huh? That's tonight! Let's get going!"


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Inuyasha, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

With a flash of white light, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Bulma appeared in an open field somewhere in the park. Bulma closed her wings as she followed the boys to the center of the park where the fountain was located. Goku came to a sudden stop when they reached the fountain. The others stopped next to him and followed his gaze.

"You…let Chi Chi go now!"  
"Not a chance. I've waited too long for this. And I'm not about to let a blood sucker like you take this all away from me."

(A/N: just to forewarn all of you now…I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes. So, I'm going to try my best with this chapter, okay. Hopefully it won't be too stupid.)

Goku got into a fighting stance, ready to charge. Inuyasha let a grin grace his face.

"Now, now. I know you wouldn't think about attacking me," Inuyasha's hand swiftly shot out and wrapped around Chi Chi's neck.  
"Chi Chi!"  
"She may suffer from a fatal injury."

Goku let out a growl as he relaxed his stance, but kept his fists clenched at his side. Goku looked over at Chi Chi with a pained expression. She looked so distant. He had to have put some kind of spell on her. Her eyes held no emotion at all. She looked like nothing more than an empty shell. She wasn't reacting to anything that was going on.

"Now, my sweet Chi Chi, get ready to unlock the power hidden in that shrine."  
"Yes, my lord," Chi Chi in a monotone voice.

Chi Chi turned around and walked to the fountain. Inuyasha kept his gaze on Goku, that grin still on his face. Oh, how Goku just wanted to punch that grin clear off of his face.

"Maskeno-HA!"

A purple and orange beam shot out of the sky and hit Inuyasha dead on, causing him to fall on one knee. Inuyasha growled as she slowly stood up, trying to recompose himself. He quickly looked up into the sky and snarled at the young boy floating in the air, his little fists clenched, ready to charge.

"Kid, you got guts. But that's not going to help you here!"

A group of demons jumped out of the trees and too flight. Gohan shot ki blasts at the numerous crow demons, slowly bringing them out of the sky. Another group of demons ran out and charged Vegeta and Bulma.

"Now, you're mine, you leech."  
"Bring it on, half-breed."

Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed his sword, which resembled that of a giant fang. Goku flew up into the sky to dodge his first strike. Goku grinned to himself at the advantage he had over the demon.

"Wind Scar!"

Goku looked back quickly to see a wave of energy surging towards him.

"What the-?"

Goku let out a yell as the energy washed over him, ripping through his flesh. Goku fell out of the sky and landed on his feet, but fell to his knees, his breathing heavy. He looked up at Inuyasha who was laughing at his small victory.

"One hit and you're down all ready? Some elite warrior you are."

'Chi Chi. I've got…to stop her.'

Goku stood up and brought his hands to his side, gathering energy in his hands.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!"  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but that won't work on me! Backlash Wave!"

A spiraling whirlwind of energy surged towards Goku's attack, sending his Kamehameha Wave and Inuyasha's attack right back at Goku. When the debris cleared, Goku was laying on his back breathing heavily. They didn't even really have much of a fight, yet, he was being beaten…by a mere hanyou (A/N: And how many people in the show make that mistake, too? Sorry, just had to point that out. Lol.)

"You're nothing. You can't even defeat me…a half-breed."

Inuyasha put his Tetsusaiga back into its sheath and walked over to Chi Chi, who was standing still in front of the fountain.

"Chi Chi, it's time. Open the shrine," Inuyasha whispered in her ear."  
"Yes, my lord."

'Chi Chi…I've got to do something. I've got to get her out of this trance she's in.'

"Daddy!"  
"Gohan?"  
"Are you okay, dad?"  
"I'm fine, Gohan. Where are Bulma and Vegeta?"  
"Still taking care of the demons. They told me to come and help you."  
"I see. Well, it's just you and me now, kid."  
"Right."  
"Inuyasha!"  
"Ah, so you still have energy to stand. Seems you're a little tougher than I thought."  
"This is far from over! Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!"  
"You'll never learn! Backlash Wave!"

The energy wave surged back towards Goku, ready to cut through his flesh. When the debris cleared, Goku and Gohan were nowhere to be found. Inuyasha laughed as he put his sword back in its sheath.

"HA!"  
"What!"

Inuyasha quickly turned around to see Goku shooting a Kamehameha Wave at him. Inuyasha quickly jumped up into the air to dodge the energy wave.

"Masenko-HA!"

Inuyasha looked back to see a purple and orange energy beam coming straight for him. Inuyasha landed on the Earth with a sickening thud. Goku and Gohan floated down to the ground and stared at Inuyasha's limp body.

"Good job, Gohan."  
"Thanks, dad."

A gust of wind suddenly appeared, blowing everything in the park around. Goku looked over his shoulder to see Chi Chi with her arms outstretched and her face lifted to the sky as energy swirled around her, waiting to be released. Goku ran up to Chi Chi, but was stopped by the whirlwind of energy. Goku tried to push his way through the energy, but was violently blown back. Gohan shot a small energy beam, hoping to break through the energy. The beam hit the energy wave and bounced off, shooting up into the sky.

"Chi Chi. There has to be something that we can do."

Goku closed his eyes as he let his dark powers surface. With a loud growl, he bared his now visible fangs, his eyes glowed a deep crimson. Dark energy swirled around him violently. He walked up to the energy wave surrounding Chi Chi and put his hand on it. He could feel the power of some kind of barrier on his hand, digging at the flesh. Ignoring the pain, he continued to let small waves of dark energy flow over the barrier, in hopes of breaking it.

"What's dad doing? He'll hurt mom by using his dark powers."  
"Your mother isn't all angel, brat."  
"Huh? Vegeta, Bulma, you're both okay. What do you mean 'not all angel?"  
"She's also part vampire. She's my younger sister. So the dark energy that Kakarot it using won't harm her. In fact, if he uses enough…he'll cancel it out."  
"I see."

Vegeta closed his eyes as he let his dark powers surface. With his fangs bared, and his crimson eyes fixed upon the barrier, he walked up next to Goku and placed his hand on the barrier.

"Are you going up there, too, Bulma?"  
"I wish I could, kid, but I can't. I don't possess any dark powers like them."  
"Dark powers, huh? I wonder…"

Gohan closed his eyes and searched deep in his body for anything that felt like dark energy. His eyes snapped open, and with a small smile, he ran up to the barrier and stood in between Goku and Vegeta. Both men looked down at the child, who looked up at them both with crimson eyes and a fanged grin. Both men smiled as Gohan placed his hand on the barrier.

'It's working. Hold on just a little bit longer, Chi Chi.'

"Stop it! I'll kill you all! Wind Scar!"

Vegeta turned around and put up a small shield to dispel the attack. Vegeta let the shield down and charged Inuyasha.

"You think you can stop me? Let's see you try!"

Goku turned his attention away from Inuyasha and Vegeta and back to the barrier. He could fee the energy inside begin to stir. Something was wrong. The barrier began to turn gold, as it slowly grew bigger. Goku and Gohan took their hands off and took a few steps back. Without warning, the barrier suddenly burst, sending everything flying. Goku grabbed Gohan and Bulma and put up a small protective barrier. Vegeta landed next to them and put up his small barrier. When everything settled, they let down their barrier and looked up at Chi Chi, who was engulfed in gold flames. She raised her hands up to the sky as she recited an ancient spell.

"_Oh, Mateur Luna, regina nocis, aduevo me nunc!"  
_(A/N: Yes, I really do know what this means…and if you want to know…all you have to do is ask.)

The gold flames left Chi Chi and went flying towards the dragon fountain. The dragon fountain absorbed the flames and shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. A ball of crimson energy floated where the stature once was. The ball flew past Chi Chi and past Bulma and the boys. Inuyasha looked up just in time to see the ball hit him square in the chest, causing him to fly back. Goku ignored Inuyasha and ran up to Chi Chi, who stood still in front of the non-existent fountain.

"Chi Chi! Chi Chi! Snap out of it!" Goku yelled as he gently shook her by her shoulders.  
"Mom! Please," Gohan said as he ran up to them.  
"G-oku…"  
"Yes, Chi Chi. It's me. I'm here. And so is Gohan."  
"Go-han?"  
"I'm right here, mom."  
"Please, Chi Chi…come back to us."  
"Go-ku…Goku…Goku!"

Chi Chi's eyes become clear and unclouded. Her new demonic features remained, but that didn't matter to Goku, just as long as she was back. Tears welled up in Chi Chi's eyes. She let them fall freely as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest. Goku wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close to him.

"It's okay, Chi Chi."  
"Oh, Goku."

Bulma and Vegeta ran up to them and stood by them. Small smiles were on their face for having their friend returned to them.

"It's gonna be okay, Chi Chi."  
"That's what you think."

Everyone looked over to see Inuyasha on his feet. A strong demonic aura was surrounding him. He lifted his head and looked at the group with bloodlust eyes and a malicious grin. His fangs could now be clearly seen. His amber eyes had turned red and jagged purple stripes went across his cheeks.

"At last, this power is mine. All mine. Now, if you don't mind. I'll be taking back the girl."  
"You're not going to get her. I would rather die than let you have her!"  
"That can be arranged."

With an unusual speed, Inuyasha ran up to Goku and held him by his neck. Goku let out a gasp at the unusual strong grip. Chi Chi quickly stood up with a growl.

"Let him go!"  
"Only if you return to me."

With a loud growl, Chi Chi lunged at Inuyasha, forcing him to drop his hold on Goku as she tackled him to the ground. Inuyasha grinned up at Chi Chi, who was snarling in his face. A red glow began to form around him, energy pulsing through him. Just as Inuyasha began to disappear, Bulma quickly flew over and grabbed Chi Chi.

"Thank, Bulma."  
"Anytime."  
"So, he's gone?"  
"It appears so."

Bulma landed on the ground and set Chi Chi down on her feet. Chi Chi looked over at the boys and smiled.

"Hey you guys. What's up?"


	17. Author's Note

Hello, everyone. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm putting this story on hold for a little while. I have a lot of stuff that I have to do because I just got accepted to college not too long ago and my mom and I are working to get all that stuff sorted out. And I want to spend more time with my boyfriend before I move. : makes sad face: So, yea, just want you all to know that I haven't forgotten about you and that I do intend to keep writing this story. Love you all!


	18. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Inuyasha, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

"Selena. We have a surprise for you."  
"What is it, Goku?"

Goku moved to the side to let someone walk past. Selena stood up and quickly ran up to the young woman. Selena pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Chi Chi, you've returned. I'm so thankful."  
"I'm glad to be home, mother."

Selena let go of Chi Chi and looked at her daughter. Selena ran a hand through her long, red hair with a slight smile. Chi Chi looked at Selena with a sad look.

"I'm sorry, mother."  
"Don't. It's not your fault. I blame myself for not sending anyone sooner."  
"It's not that, mom. I can change myself back, that's not a problem. I'm sorry because…I helped him. I helped Inuyasha get the power he sought. He brainwashed me somehow…and there was nothing I could do."  
"Sshh…it's okay. You said so yourself. There was nothing you could do. That's fine, because we won't give up this kingdom without a fight."  
"Thank you mother."

* * *

Chi Chi sat in the garden in a meditative state. She was unaware of the tiny footsteps that approached her from behind. Chi Chi opened one eyes when she heard the sound of a twig snapping and looked up to see Gohan looking at her with a sweet smile.

"Hello, Gohan."  
"Hi, mommy. What are you doing?"  
"I am trying to change back into my normal form."  
"Is it hard?" Gohan asked as he sat down in front of Chi Chi.  
"Harder than I thought it would be."  
"Can I help?"  
"Sure. You can stay here with me."  
"Okay."

Chi Chi smiled sweetly at the boy before closing her eyes. Gohan watched her intently, noticing how her features were slowly changing.

"Hey, Gohan. What'cha doing?"  
"Daddy…sshh…"Gohan said quietly.

Goku stood next to Gohan and looked down at him with a confused look. Gohan pointed at Chi Chi with a small smile. Goku looked over at Chi Chi and noticed her change. A soft white glow was slowly forming around her. The white light soon wrapped around her, shielding her from anyone's view. When the light disappeared, Chi Chi stood in front of them, back to normal. Her long black hair flowed in the soft breeze and her soft blue eyes looked up into Goku's onyx ones. Goku smiled and pulled Chi Chi into a hug. When they pulled away, Goku gave Chi Chi a small kiss.

"Mommy?"

Chi Chi broke from Goku's embrace to look down at her son.

"Yes, Gohan?"  
"Everyone was right. You are pretty."  
"Aww, thank you, Gohan. And you're handsome."  
"Thanks, mom."

Chi Chi picked up Gohan in her arms and held her son for the first time. Tears started to form in her eyes. So much stuff had happened to them. And it was still a wonder to her why Goku still wanted to be with her. It seemed like she was the one putting not only him, but also her best friend and her brother through so much. It surprised her that all three of them still wanted to be with her. But, she wasn't complaining.

"Gohan?"  
"Yea, mommy?"  
"Can you let me and Goku talk?"  
"Sure, but on one condition."  
"What's that?"  
"Hmm…can you…show me some of your magic?"  
"You got it."

Chi Chi set Gohan down on his feet and smiled when she saw him run inside. She turned to Goku and her smile got bigger. Goku couldn't help but smile at her goofiness. Chi Chi let out a content sigh as she laid back down on the grass. Goku laughed lightly as he laid down next to her. Chi Chi smiled as she turned on her side and used Goku's chest as a pillow. Goku wrapped one arm around her waist and ran his fingers through her hair with his other hand.

"Goku?"  
"Yes?"  
"How come you're still with me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We've been through so much and you've constantly had to rescue me from someone or something dangerous. It just makes me wonder just why you're still with me."  
"Because I love you. Do I need a better reason than that?"  
"I love you, too. But…I don't know. I feel that I've put you through so much. Too many risks at stake."  
"Chi Chi, I knew when I first met you, just what I was getting myself into. I knew that you were going to keep me on my toes. And, all the dangerous things that, as you say, 'you've put me through.' I did for you. And I would…and will continue to protect you. Chi Chi, you know that I would die for you. I would forsake my soul for you."  
"I _really_ don't deserve you."

Goku leaned down and gave Chi Chi a soft and tender kiss.

"You better keep that promise to Gohan."  
"I know. How could I forget him? He looks just like you."  
"What? Weird?"  
"Mmm…that, but I was gonna say handsome."  
"And you're beautiful. Wait…you saying I'm weird?"  
"Ah, it's good to be back with the ones I love."  
"Chi Chi, you still haven't answered my question."


	19. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.  
I appologize for not updating in a while. I've had so many projects due for school...like...three of them. My ROTC one, my Health one, and my stupid English one. UCK! And, I wanted to spend some more time with my boyfriend before I have to move to Florida this summer. So, here's my latest chapter and I'll try and update again sometime soon. Just wanted to let you all know that I haven't forgetten about you all. Enjoy!

* * *

"Mommy!"  
"Hey, Gohan."

Chi Chi picked up Gohan in her arms and continued walking through the hallways. As she was walking she stopped to talk to Bulma.

"Hey, Bulma."  
"Hi, Chi Chi. What are you up to?"  
"Just going to hang out with Gohan for a little bit."  
"Yea, mom is going to show me some of her magic."  
"Oh, yea? Well have fun. By the way, have you seen Vegeta?"  
"Yea, Goku and him said that they had to get back to the castle to take care of more work."  
"Oh, okay. Thanks, Chi Chi."  
"No problem, Bulma."

Chi Chi opened a large door and walked into one of the training rooms. She set Gohan down on the floor to close the door behind her. Gohan happily smiled up at his mother and ran out to the training area. (A/N: think of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, only the time flow is the same as outside.)

"All right, Gohan. What do you want me to show you first?"  
"Hmm...can you do your angel magic?"  
"Sure."

Gohan sat down on the white floor and looked up at his mother. Chi Chi closed her eyes as she felt that familiar, sharp pain running down her spine as she felt her wings open up. Gohan gasped at the sight of them. They were different than any of the other angel's wings. Chi Chi's wings were not only white, but they also had black and red feathers mixed in. Gohan got up and backed away a little bit when he saw smoke start to swirl around her and flames start to form at her feet. Chi Chi opened her eyes slightly and saw the surprise on his face, not to mention the small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Chi Chi smiled as she closed her eyes and took hold of the flames again. Using her powers, she moved the flames to take the shape of a dragon, having it swirl around Gohan without harming him. When the 'dragon' came back to Chi Chi, it disappeared.

"Wow! That's really cool, mommy!"  
"Thanks, Gohan," Chi Chi said as she closed her wings and the flames around her died down.  
"Show me something else, please?"  
"All right. Let's see."

* * *

"What happened, boys?"  
"Father...we're going to need help."  
"Why? What happened out there?"  
"Inuyasha was able to attain the ancient power. It's only a matter of time before he strikes against one of the kingdoms."  
"I see. Hmm. I guess we should get a platoon together. Kakarot."  
"Yes, sire."  
"Gather up some of the soldiers. We may need their help. Train them. We are going to be working with Selena and her angels."  
"Yes, King Vegeta."  
"You're both dismissed."

* * *

"Chi Chi."  
"Mother? What's wrong?"  
"Please, come with me."

Chi Chi stood up and followed Selena, with Gohan following behind her. They kept walking until they reached the Main Hall. Thousands of soldiers stood in formation in the middle of the room. Bulma had her back to Chi Chi as she faced the platoon.

"What's all this?"

Bulma turned around on her heel to face Chi Chi and gave a salute.

"Chi Chi, we awaite your command. Platoon is ready to fall out when you give the order, Commander," said Bulma.  
"Huh? But I'm not a-"  
"Chi Chi, I'm proud to anounce that you are now their Commander, and a fine one at that."  
"Mom. Thank you."

Chi Chi walked over and stood in front of Bulma. She looked over at all the angels standing in front of her, waiting to help, regardless the cost. Determination built up inside her. She was determined to find this demon adns put an end to this. She wanted to live a normal life with Goku and Gohan. Maybe...her and Goku could finally...get married.


	20. Author's Note

Hey everyone. Long time, eh? Well, I just wanted you all to know that I haven't forgotten about you. I've just been really busy for the past…phew…I don't even know _how_ long anymore. Lol. But I just want you all to know that I am still working on finishing this story. I've been trying to fight off the dreaded writer's block! Dun...dun…dun… Sorry. Couldn't help it. Any who…yea…I will try and get the next chapter up sometime this weekend. Hopefully. I've just been busy with getting college registration stuff together; I still have to work on my Health and my ROTC projects…ugh! On top of it all, my uncle needs me to print out about a hundred brochures by Sunday. And I have a retarded printer that I can only put in one piece of paper at a time. Lol. So, yea…I'll try and get the next chapter up sometime this weekend. Just wanted to let you all know that I haven't forgotten you all. : Whispers: Some ideas to keep out of this writer's block could help me get it up faster. Hint, hint… lol. So, take care everyone. :cuddles up with Goku and Inuyasha plushie.:


	21. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the characters.  
I really REALLY am truly sorry for not updating in a LONG while. I've been suffering from MASSIVE writer's block. I've been updating my other stories in hopes of trying to get rid of it. It's partially gone...but...hopefully it won't affect me too bad. I only hope that this chapter turns out at least okay. lol. Well, on with the show...

* * *

That night, Chi Chi had a hard time getting to sleep. Just the thought of know that Inuyasha was out there running around kept her on edge. She didn't know where he was, and that unnerved her to no end. She looked at the red numbers from her digital clock, 2:30 a.m. She really should get some sleep, but for some reason, her body just wouldn't comply. She let out an exasperated sigh. She couldn't wait until all this was done and over with. Her friends and family have been through too much, and it was all because of her. Because of who and what she was. Half vampire, half angel. It used to be thought as just a legend of such a half-breed to exsist. But, looks like legend turned to fact. She was here, and she hated it. She just wanted to live a normal life, a life with Gohan and Goku. That wasn't too much to ask, was it? She stood up and opened her balcony doors, a warm breeze flowed around her. Chi Chi closed her eyes as she let the night was over her like a blanket. She felt so at ease out here, under the moonlight. She walked over to the railing and leaned her arms on it, and looked down at the garden below. The Sakura blossoms were in full bloom. That was her favorite tree in her mother's garden. Not just the fact that it was the only tree in it, but because of the wonderful flowers it gave birth to. 

"Hey."

Chi Chi quickly whirled around to meet a pair of innocent onyx depths. She immediately relaxed when she saw his smiling face. She walked over to Goku and wrapped her petit arms around his waist, as he held her close to him. He rested his chin on top of her head. He had longed to hold Chi Chi like this in such a long time. His heart ached for her desperately. And once this all of this was good and done, he would be able to hold her like this for all eternity. That made his heart jump for joy. A strange feeling for a vampire such as himself to have, but, at the same time he liked this feeling. He would embrace this feeling with open arms. He just wanted this whole ordeal with Inuyasha to be overwith. She had suffered too much, he just wanted her to be happy. To be able to smile freely. That smile that he had fell in love with, well, one of the many things about her that he fell in love with.

"I missed you," Chi Chi said after a long silence.  
"And I missed you."

Chi Chi broke away slitely, just enough to look up at him. Goku looked into her eyes deeply and could see her concern and despaire. His heart sank. He didn't like seeing her in such a state.

"Chi Chi, this will all be over soon."  
"I know. But, I just feel that I've put you and everyone else in so much danger."  
"Chi Chi, I've told you already. I would do anything for you. I'm doing all this because I love you. You know that."  
"I know, but-"  
"No buts. I don't want to hear it. We will defeat Inuyasha, everyone will be at peace again, and you will be my wife."

Chi Chi looked back up at Goku with a shocked expression. Had he said what she thought he said? Were her ears deceiving her? Apparently not by the smile that was placed upon his handsome face. He really was. He really is going to marry her. She could feel her heart about ready to burst out of her chest and do summersaults right on the balcony ledge. She was just so overjoyed. And, just to confirm her thoughts, he did the one thing that she wouldn't have expected, least not in a time like this. He gently broke from her embrace and kneeled in front of her on one knee. He reached into his pant pocket and pulled out an antic ring, a silver ring with a a small sapphire heart in the center.

"Chi Chi, I want you to marry me...please?"

She could see his face growing a bright red. Yet, he seemed to calm about it. Guess even the toughest and strongest warriors get flustered at least once. And right now, she could kind of understand why. Without hestitation, or a second thought, she threw her arms around his neck. The act caught him off guard and caused the two to go tumbling back. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She gave his a quick kiss out of her act of utter enjoyment.

"Yes! Of course I will!"  
"I'm glad to hear it," Goku said as he gently slipped the ring on her delicate finger. "Perfect fit."  
"It's beautiful. I love it. I love you."  
"I love you more than you'll ever know, Chi Chi. And I'm glad you like it. It was my mother's."  
"I love it. But, I'd have to say that I love you more, and always will."

Goku wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. If he were to die right now, he sure as hell would die a happy man. Everything was going well, and he knew, deep in his heart that they were going to defeat Inuyasha. They would defeat him, and live a normal and happy life. First, they would just need to get some sign as to were his location is. Goku looked down at the woman in his arms to see that sleep had finally claimed her. A small smile graced his face as he moved a few midnight locks from her face. He carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her back into her bedroom, gently placing her on her queen sized bed. He stood, and was about to take his leave, when he felt a petit hand grab his wrist. He looked back at Chi Chi with her sleepy eyes cracked open.

"Chi Chi, you need to rest."  
"I want you to stay with me."

Goku gave a small nod as he smiled down at her. He crawled into the bed next to her and wrapped his strong arms around her small waist, pulling her close to his heart. Chi Chi gave a content sigh as she let sleep claim her once more. She felt safe and secure in his arms. Like nothing in the universe could harm them. She never felt this feeling around anyone, except him.

* * *

A/N: I appologize once again for not updating in a while. I'll try and update more frequently now that my writer's block is slowly starting to go away. But...I know it's not much, but I just felt like I should add a little fluffy scene to the story. Hope you all likes. I'll try and get the next chapter up sometime soon. So, take care everyone! 


End file.
